


No Matter What

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "I'll love you no matter what."





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vineyardelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/gifts).



> Peeps belongs to vineyardelf!

Peeps has come to check on Anomaly a few times, and every time, Anomaly curls up tighter and buries his head under the blankets.  He half wants Peeps to just ignore the rules they’ve set up and just  _ come in _ , but he knows he won’t.  That isn’t how they do things.  

He can’t stay in here much longer, and he feels  _ so kriffing stupid _ for running away and hiding like this in the first place, but it feels  _ safe _ in here, away from the whole galaxy and everything that could tear him open and make him hurt if he allows  _ anyone _ in close again.  

When Peeps comes by again, his steps measured and steady, confident, the way only an ARC could do, Anomaly stands up and starts for the door.

He stops with his hand on the doorknob when he hears Peeps say, his voice muffled by the door, “Just want ya to know, you don’t have to say it back, and I won’t ever say it again if you don’t want me to, but I love you, An’ika, and that won’t change, no matter what the galaxy throws at us.”

Peeps barely gets the last words out when Anomaly throws open the door and flings himself into his arms, holding on tight while he buries his face in his chest.  It’s all the answer they need.


End file.
